youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The RobinBob Boy WonderPants Movie
The RobinBob Boy WonderPants Movie is a animated movie spoof and parody of "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" is created Batman Rockz Productions and produced by Nickelodeon Movies. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast * Robin (Batman: The Animated Series) as SpongeBob SquarePants * Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) as Patrick Star * Megamind as Squidward Tentacles * Gru (Despicable Me) as Mr. Krabs * Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) as Plankton * Robot Princess (The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3) as Karen * Princess Vodka (DCAU) as Sandy Cheeks * Queen Elinor (Brave) as Mrs. Puff * Margo Gru (Despicable Me) as Pearl Krabs * Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) as Gary * Geppetto (Pinocchio) as King Neptune * Crystal (Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) as Princess Mindy * Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as Squire * Bane (Batman: The Animated Series) as Dennis * Dory and Nemo (Finding Nemo) as Royal Crown Polisher * Bing Bong (Inside Out) as Goofy Goober * Walter (The Muppets) as The Waiter * Clayton (Tarzan) as the Thug Leader * Clayton's Men (Tarzan) as Tub Thugs * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) as The Cyclops * Genie (Aladdin) as David Hasselhoff Other Casts * Jack O'Lantern (Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King) as Pirate with Glass Scope * Disney Infinity Characters as Pirates * Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Patchy * Blu (Rio) as Potty * Police Officer (The Incredibles) as Police Officer * Various Characters as Fish * Tarzan as Phil * Tom and Jerry as Two Attendant Fish * King Humpty Dumpty (Color Classics episode "Greedy Humpty Dumpty") as Thug Tug Fish took the Car * Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) as The Fish says "Morning" * Ani Pelekai (Stitch) as The Baby Fish wearing a Chum Bucket Helmet * Kayley (Quest for Camelot) as The Woman Fish in the Car * Johnny Bravo as Larry the Lobster * Monsters as Themselves * Meerkats (The Lion King 1½) as The Sea Animals who attack The Cyclops * Hulk (Marvel Comics) as The Fish says "Wing nut" * Sulley (Monsters, inc.) as The Fish says "Dork" * Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) as Frogfish * Piella Bakewell (Wallace and Gromit) as Old Lady * Kat (Kid vs. Kat) as Mr. Whiskers * Mike (Monsters, inc.) as The Fish says "ding-a-ling" * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as The Fish says "My Eyes" * Toad (Super Mario) as The Fish says "I've been free" * Luigi (Super Mario) as Sandals * Russell (Up) as Mr. Krabs as the real boy * Aladdin as Harold * Hansel and Gretel (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil) as Siamese Twin Fish * Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) as Perch Perkins * Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) as Goofy Goober Clock Parts of the Entire Movie # Ah, the Sea! # I'm Ready, Promotion! # Bless You, Princess Crystal/At the Bing Bong Goober # Geppetto's Wrath # Evil Plan Z # The Thug Tug # All Hail, BW # Indominus Rex Chase/Just Kids # "Now That We're Men" # Bigger Boot! # Shell City # Genie/Crystal Stalls Geppetto/Robin vs. Bane # "Goofy Goober Rock" # Hooray for Robin # End Credits Category:Batman Rockz Productions Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Spoofs Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Spoof Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creators Movie-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie-Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof